The specific objectives of this proposal are: 1) Obtain regional information on the natural history and distribution of interstitial cystitis, 2) collect uniform demographic and diagnostic information on patients being evaluated for interstitial cystitis, 3) collect clinical samples (deep bladder biopsies, urine, blood. 4) Transmit data and send clinical samples to central data-coordination center for analysis and entry into national database. The overall goal of this proposal is to establish and maintain a database of uniformly and accurately collected information, including the results of testing clinical samples from interstitial cystitis patients. This database will form the basis of epidemiological and clinical studies by both the participants in this database, and the urological community at large.